Polyfidelity
by Figure.10
Summary: /SLASH/ Based off Puds' picture of the same name. Creekomas PWP


**Author's Notes: **Porn without plot based of Puds' picture Polyfidelity! Enjoy! XD

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Craig looked through half-lidded eyes at the two twitchy blondes in front of him. They had had too much to drink tonight,

as was his plan, of course.

But this was Craig's darkest fantasy, and he knew tonight was the perfect opportunity to have it fulfilled.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Thomas took a step back, away from the king bed in the dimly-lit room. He was still a bit unsure he wanted to do this...

Tweek reached out a hand and ran it softly through his sandy blonde hair, then yelped as Craig pulled of his shirt.

Craig was the only one half undressed already, with his blue-streaked hair hanging messily in front of one cobalt blue eye,

and wearing only black boxers.

Tweek turned to Thomas and blushed hot pink as he unbuttoned his grey shirt, fingers feathering over his bare chest as he worked

shakily at undressing the sandy-blonde boy. Thomas looked up into the coffee coloured eyes fixed now near his groin and let out a

loud, obscene tic that made him jump back slightly. Craig licked his lips and chuckled, the fun of watching the two undress each other wasn't enough.

He planted a possessive kiss on Tweek's lips as his right hand unbuttoned Thomas' pants, then slipped them off his hips.

Craig leaned back from Tweek and turned his full attention to the Tourettic boy, who gasped as Craig's hands touched his skin,

slipping his shirt off and massaging his shoulders.

Thomas' boxers were pulled off, and Tweek removed his and latched onto Craig, pushing himself persistently against his

boyfriend, who was involved in a heated make-out session at the moment.

"You're right Tweek", Craig breathed, "I'm doing it wrong."

Before Thomas and Tweek could digest the words, Craig pushed them both back onto the bed.

"COCK!"

He looked lustily over at Thomas, now covering his mouth. Craig got on top of the smaller boy and kissed tantalizingly up his jawline.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Thomas closed his eyes and gasped as Craig slid inside of him painfully slowly. He moaned as Craig started thrusting, barely

registering Tweek pulling himself up on his stomach, until he started to...

"OH FUCK!!"

Tweek just sucked harder at these words, tracing the V-lines on Thomas' stomach with one finger.

Craig buried himself deeper inside of him.

Thomas writhed underneath the intense stimulation, but Craig pulled out before he could near the edge.

Tweek released with a slight popping sound and looked up confusedly at Craig, who was grinning domineeringly at the two blonde

boys beneath him.

"What was that all abo-"

Craig leaned down to Thomas and covered his mouth with one hand, putting the other around Tweek's wrist.

"Kiss.", he whispered.

Craig got off of Thomas and pulled Tweek on top of him, speaking the word again, in a more commanding tone.

"Kiss."

Thomas entwined one hand in Tweek's milk-blonde hair and pressed his shaking lips to his. Tweek responded with

a twitch of his left eye, and took the kiss deeper. Craig licked his lips as he heard the familiar sound of Tweek's soft

moans. He wanted them to be louder.

"C;mere', babe", he cooed.

He felt himself tense up more as Tweek turned his blush-stained face towards his predatory gaze. And like a predator,

Craig attacked, flipping the smaller boy over and pinning his wrists to the bed, straddling and grinding against him.

Thomas' eyes watered with unfuffilment as he turned and watched Craig assault Tweek's lips with passionate, needy kisses.

The sandy haired boy crawled over, and was pulled into the kiss by Craig.

Thomas moaned loudly at the feeling of two other tongues caressing his own, and reached out blindly for any skin he could feel,

fingers grazing over the soft, wet sensation of Tweek's penis, eliciting a twitch and buck from the milky blonde.

Craig released the kiss and pushed Thomas onto his back beside Tweek. He slid into his boyfriend while he was distracted

with Thomas' attention to his manhood, which caused a near-scream from him.

"AAaa!", Tweek bucked forward onto Craig and moaned his name, causing the thrusts to come faster now.

Thomas released his grip on Tweek as Craig did the same to him, pumping his hand in time with his own thrusts.

Tweek gritted his teeth, Craig's name forced out of him in a growl as he came. Thomas was next, coating the black- haired boy's hand

Craig pulled out of Tweek and came all over the thighs of the flushed blondes, then collapsing on top of them both.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Lol, I wrote pr0nz.

Please review!


End file.
